


Something A Little Sweeter

by galaxtic



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Bachira has a sweet tooth, Bllk Exchange, Coffee, Coffeeshop AU, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Rin doesn't like sweets, Silly Crushes, i suck at tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxtic/pseuds/galaxtic
Summary: Whenever Rin came to the shop, black coffee was the only thing he ever ordered. Plain, boring, black coffee. Bachira wanted to introduce him to something new. Something exciting and flavorful. He knew coffee gave him energy but he had a feeling something sweet would have the same effect.Or...Bachira convinces Rin to taste test his new drinks in hopes of sweetening up his order.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Itoshi Rin
Kudos: 26





	Something A Little Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @RENSUK3S on twt for the BLLK EXCHANGE. I hope it makes you smile!!

“Hey Rin! Whatcha drinkin?” 

Rin was so caught up in his playbook that he didn’t even see the boy come over to his table. 

He didn’t need to see him to know who was talking. Everytime Rin went to the shop, he ordered the same large black coffee. And everytime, Bachira Meguru is the one to give it to him with a grin. 

Over the course of the last few visits, they developed a friendship. Rin would come in, grab his already made coffee and then talk with Bachira on the side for a while. Bachira would rant about his art projects or his thoughts on new classmates and Rin would listen, sipping his tasty and warm drink.

“Coffee. What else would I be drinking?” He eyed the boy near his shoulder and went back to the book. There was practice tonight and he needed to finish reviewing the team’s stats before he got there. 

“Mmm I dunno. It could’ve been tea.”

Rin turned the page and studied the back of the sheet. After tracing his finger down a column of names, he spoke. “You know I don’t drink tea, Bachira.”

“Yea I know, Mr. I-don’t-like-sweet-things!”

Bachira pulled out the seat in front of him and plopped down. Finally, Rin looked up at him to see those interesting eyes of his sparkling. 

Rin may have only had soccer on his mind 24/7, but he wasn’t blind. The boy was cute with his soft black and yellow locks, a mischievous glint over his equally golden eyes. Though they were somewhat covered by his bangs, Rin always knew the look he gave. 

It was a bright and energetic one. One that could instantly brighten your worst mood and reset your tiring feelings after a long day. It was crazy, and he wished it’d never change. Because all in all, that was exactly who Bachira was. 

Bachira was sitting in his normal work attire. He had on a striped long sleeve shirt and his usual apron. His hair was tied back into a small knot, few strands falling onto his face. He looked a little worn but the moment he locked eyes with Rin, his spirits seemed to be lifted. 

They sat in silence for a minute or two. Rin was finishing up his mental notes while Bachira took glances around the room, watching as the customers left one by one. 

“Say Rin…. What time is your practice?” 

He closed his book and set it aside, sitting back to relax his spine. Normally it ended around 8:30-9, however, Rin wasn’t a fool. He knew that wasn’t the answer Bachira was actually looking for. 

“Bachira, what do you want?” He tried keeping his voice as far from aggravated as possible. He wasn’t going to be rude but Bachira had a habit of never asking direct questions and Rin didn’t have hours to sit and talk about his practice schedule. He could have been back on campus, he knew, but he secretly liked this shop more. Maybe it was the coffee or maybe, it was the pretty boy barista who always took his order, that made him like the venue. 

“Well…” He trailed off tapping his fingers lightly against the table while eyeing Rin’s coffee. “I was thinking about testing some new recipes and…”

The sigh escaped his lips before he could even respond.

“And?” 

“And I was wondering if you wanted to be my taste tester.” Bachira spat out quickly.

There it is….

“Why me?” Rin leaned on the table and massaged his eyes gently. Being a taste tester wasn’t a terrible way to spend his free time. After all, he didn’t have practice for a couple hours. But being here, tasting whatever concoctions Bachira could whip up, would stop him from getting both a nap and a meal in. He wasn’t quite sure he’d be able to survive practice on some coffee alone.

“Well as of right now, you’re the only customer here…” Rin turned around to see Bachira was right. The place that had a few people sitting around was now empty and quiet, the only other sounds were of the coffee machine another barista was cleaning. 

He looked forward again, watching Bachira pick at his fingers. “Oh. Well I’m-”

“I also thought it’d be fun to spend some time together since, you know, I don’t see you as often.”

Rin's face showed his confusion. He thought they saw each other often enough? He was always in here grabbing a coffee before going to practice. 

With a roll of his eyes, he stood up and stretched his back. “Fine, but make it quick. I don’t have time to be sitting and doing nothing.”

Bachira shot him a nod and turned on his heel. 

“You’ve got it. I’ll be done in a sec.”

Rin ignored the slight excitement he felt and sat back down.

\---

“Since we only have about an hour, I’m only going to test out a couple drinks I want to make the most, mkay?”

Rin only nodded and went back to his phone. He shot Isagi a message saying he’d be late going back to the dorms but he’ll be ready in time for practice. With a thumbs up emoji as a reply, he sighed, closed his eyes and rested his head in his hand.

Bachira stood behind the counter, fiddling with tea bags and coffee grounds. As Bachira dug through the cabinets, he hummed a soft melody. It wasn’t very loud but it still reached Rin’s ears from the other side of the shop. The tune wasn’t anything special but it sounded familiar. Something he’d heard before.

“What are you humming?” Rin asked. Bachira shut the cabinet and looked in his direction with a soft expression. He grabbed a cup and started writing on it, then began filling it with milk. 

“A song I’ve been hearing a lot lately, Isagi plays it sometimes while we’re studying. Do you like it?” He put a couple pumps of a clear syrup in it then poured the contents into the blender. 

Oh, that makes sense. Isagi plays it while he’s working on homework, no wonder it was familiar. 

“I was just curious.”

“I see, I see. Do you listen to music, Rin?” 

Rin heard the blender turn off and looked over to see Bachira lidding the cup. He grabbed two straws and then walked over to the high table Rin was sitting at. Placing the cup down, he put one straw in it. After taking a sip, he smirked and took out his straw, replacing it with the other before passing it. 

“Not really. I don’t have time to listen to it unless I’m working out.” Rin looked down at the small cup. Squinting slightly, he picked up the cream colored drink and took a sip. When the liquid hit his tongue, he couldn’t help but frown. 

“What’s wrong? Too cold?” Bachira asked, walking over to the garbage near the counter.

“No, I just didn’t expect it to be that sweet. It’s not terrible though. Is it cinnamon?” Rin took another sip and set it down. It was a little sweet for his liking, but it wasn’t a bad taste. 

“Frozen Vanilla Chai.”

Rin’s frown deepened. “I told you I didn’t like tea.”

“You just said it wasn’t bad.”

“It’s still not great.”

Bachira rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to give up though. He was determined to make Rin like something sweet before this testing was done.

Whenever Rin came to the shop, black coffee was the only thing he ever ordered. Plain, boring, black coffee. Bachira wanted to introduce him to something new. Something exciting and flavorful. He knew coffee gave him energy but he had a feeling something sweet would have the same effect. 

Rin took the cup back into his hand and sighed.

“Fine, fine Rin-chann! Maybe the next one-”

“What did you call me?” Rin swallowed aggressively and coughed with wide eyes, his right twitching at the name. He felt his face warming but refused to acknowledge it. Bachira giggled. He actually fucking giggled. 

“Mmm don’t like the nickname Rin-chan? How about Itoshi-kun…”

“I think Rin is fine. It’s um, short and quick.” 

Bachira blinked. Rin’s eyes were averted and he was covering his mouth. He prayed Bachira didn’t see the slight red hue on his cheeks. 

“Fine Rin. I think you’ll like the next one, it’s like hot chocolate but with a twist!” 

He recovered his composure and humed in response. Weirdly, Rin has always liked chocolate things. Cocoa candies, milk, anything chocolate really. He thinks of it as a small way to reward himself every now and then. 

I wonder if he likes chocolate... Rin thought while looking over at him.

Bachira was standing next to the coffee machine, fixing his ponytail. With his hands in his hair, he had his eyes on the buzzing machine next to him. Rin thinks his hair looks nice pulled back. His bangs still cover his face but you can see it a bit better. It brings attention to the piercings that line his ears as well.

When his hair is tied tight enough for his liking, he grabs a cup and waits until the loud beep signals the hot chocolate is done. With the warm drink in hand, he drizzles some caramel into it and places a secret ingredient on top. Grabbing the lid, he walks back over to Rin.

“Do you mind sharing the same cup? I’m only gonna take a small sip.” 

Rin raised a brow but then shrugged and looked away. On the outside, it didn’t seem like a big deal. Yet on the inside, even he couldn’t deny his feelings.

Rin would be getting an indirect kiss from Bachira. 

The thought of it made his insides warm. Rin would never admit his crush on Bachira. Not even if the last goal depended on it. However, he knew he didn’t feel the same way with anyone else. 

No one asked about his dreams for the future. No one asked about his thoughts on the news. No one sat and talked about their mutual friends. No one did, and if they did, it certainly wasn’t the way Bachira did.

Bachira always had a flame under his ass and a crazy look in his eye. He was always going, doing, and he always did it well. Even a simple coffee managed to taste like heaven, simply because Bachira had made it. 

Bachira was a whole different story in his book. No one was like Bachira. And that’s what made him so intriguing.

When he finished, Bachira sat the cup down on the table. He slid it in Rin’s direction and watched as he took a sip.

“It’s not bad either. It’s too sweet though.”

Bachira sighed and shook his head. “You’re so picky.”

Rin glanced at him and pushed the cup forward on the table. “Don’t make them so sweet then.”

Bachira huffed a laugh and started towards the counter, picking up another cup in his way.

\---

“Mkay, last drink.”

Bachira handed him a cup, identical to the last one. It didn’t smell sweet like the first one but it didn’t smell like chocolate either. This one smelt like his favorite drink, the one Bachira makes so well. “Black coffee?” 

Bachira grinned and quirked his head to the side. “Something like that. Taste it.”

Rin looked Bachira in the eyes and took a swing. He felt the liquid warm his throat and he took another sip. And then another. And then one more. It’s not his usual black, boring coffee, but it’s just as good.

“Tastes good doesn’t it?” He shifted his gaze to the boy giggling next to him. 

“It’s um, it’s good. What is it?”

“Hazelnut coffee with brown sugar. Not too sweet but it’s different from your normal cup. It’s really good isn’t it?” He’s smirking again. 

Rin stared in disbelief. He managed to make a cup of coffee that tastes just as good as his plain one? Even with all the sweet shit he put into it? “I can’t believe it….”

“Mmm, can’t believe what, Rin-chan?” His smile is wider now. 

Rin can’t help the way his face softens. That nickname is just too nice to hear and this coffee is just too good. He looks up at Bachira and notices all the things he likes about him. His soft hair, his long lashes, his shiny golden eyes. He’s really pretty.

The only time Rin looks away is when he gets a buzz on his phone. He jolted in his seat and glanced down before grabbing it. The clock on his phone reads 5:30 and he sees 5 messages from Isagi including the words ARE YOU OK? and EGO IS GONNA BE PISSED IF YOU’RE LATE

“Shit, I’ve gotta head back. Practice starts soon.” Rin swiftly grabbed his book and was almost out the door before Bachira grabbed his shoulder. 

“Take this with you, it’ll give you some energy for today. Tell Isagi I said hi would ya?” He smiles and the only thing Rin can do is nod and grab the cup out of his hand. With a swing of it, he opened the door and ran.

\---

When he finally reached the building, he spotted a trash can in the corner. He walked over to and looked over the cup. Some coffee, he thinks. Right as he’s about to drop it, he spots some writing on it.

Text me when you want another cup, Rin-chan! 777-XXX-XXXX

Rin can’t even help the smirk that works its way onto his face. 

It all started with a black coffee, plain and boring. And, Bachira is anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> Mkayy that's it!!
> 
> >Ok funfact, the frozen vanilla chai is part of my dunkin donuts order. It's so good and I don't like coffee so it works.  
> >I also hc that Bachira actually doesn't like coffee and drinks energy drinks and chai tea to give him energy. He also has a HUGE sweet tooth and keeps a stash of candy in his bag. Isagi tried to steal one once, biggest mistake he ever made.
> 
> Alsooo, follow my twt /@CHARG3BOLT. I'm kinda funny, I promise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
